3B Junior: Stardust Adventure/Watashi-tachi wa 3B Junior!
Watashi-tachi wa 3B Junior! (私 たち わ''3B Junior'') is Part I of 3B Junior: Stardust Adventure Translator's Note: Some characters may use Japanese expressions or words or refer to Japanese culture. For instance a sailorfuku and gakuran are female and male school uniforms and "warui" means bad. Most katakana will also be set in English words rather than in Japanese phoenetics. Terms Japanese terms that were commonly used throughout the story. *Hai - Yes *Konnichiwa - Hello *Moshi moshi - Hello (usually when answering the phone) *Desu ne - It is *Sayonara - Bye *Warui - Bad *Zokubutsu - Snob *Chan, kun, san - Japanese honorifics *Japanese Diet/The Diet - The Japanese legislature Part I ~A sunny day in Nagoya Central Park~ ~Team Syachihoko is in the middle of a concert~ Yuzuki Oguro: Honki dasha uta datte dansu datte bute ba hibiku shusseuo na n desu! Honoka Akimoto: Ima kanjiteru baburu mitai na ikeike na nami ni nokkatte (The crowd continues to cheer when a strange shifty man boos out loud) Suspicious Man: Boo! Get off! Warui! (The girls stop) Security Guard: You! *running towards the man* That is not accepted here. Be respectful or leave. Suspicious Man: I never wanted to be here in the first place *spits on ground* And it's Howaito Inu. Security Guard: ....Sayonara...*whispers to self* Zokubutsu... (The suspicious man walks away and the girls continue their song and are nearing the end) Team Syachihoko: Soko Soko Sachihoko Puremiamu! Let's go! Soko Soko Sachihoko! Oh yeah! Soko Soko Sachihoko Puremiamu! Okay! Soko Soko Sachihoko Puremiamu! (The crowd cheers and Syachihoko goes back stage) Yuzu Andou: That man..did you..sense something strange about him? Nao Sakura: Yeah...it was quite peculiar.. Chiyuri Itou: What was his name again? Howaito Inu? Inu seems like a strange given name..and I've never heard anyone with Howaito as their last name.. Haruna Sakamoto: Well, whoever he was, hopefully he won't be bothering us again! Yuzu: Right! (A strange woman is spotted in black and purple clothing some distance away watching) Nao: ...Guys..do you see that lady over there..? Chiyuri: I'm getting a strange feeling from her.. (The group walks away and is interuppted by their manager) Manager: GUYS! Hurry look on the laptop! *shows the news channel website with a video* Woman in video: ...And as of now, music is banned in all of Japan. Those who are caught will apparently face serious charges. Team Syachihoko: *gasp in nervousness* Chiyuri: What!? Manager: I'm sorry girls, we have to cut 3B Junior and the other musical affairs of Stardust. Haruna: This...this is unbelievable.. (Just then Yusuke Fukuda, a member of Bullet Train, another Stardust band, calls Chiyuri speaking in shock) Chiyuri: It's Yusu-kun. Yuzu: He might be calling about the ban. Chiyuri: *answers* Moshi moshi. Yusuke Fukuda: Chiyu-chan, did you hear?! The Japanese Diet BANNED music! I heard some new politic man brainwashed them...but that's only a rumor..hopefully. But still can you believe it! Chiyuri: This is strange, too strange. Something weird is going on...and Syachihoko is gonna get to the bottom of it. Right girls? Syachihoko: Hai! Yusuke: Alright then, this is just outrageous..sayonara and take care Chiyu-chan. *hangs up* Honoka: Let's all meet at my house and derive a plan...this is going to take more than a letter. Nao: Right. ~Meanwhile at Ota, Tokyo~ ~Momoiro Clover Z is walking down the street noticed by people but not crowded~ Shiori Tamai: Can you believe this...music banned.. Ayaka Sasaki: This is crazy, it literally makes no sense. Kanako Momota: ..And the fact they never gave a reason... Momoka Ariyasu: I will not take this.. we are going to do something about it.. (Momoclo continues walking and they see a girl in yellow start dancing and singing) Yellow Girl: Somewhere...obaa za takoyaki rainbow....ano niji no kanata e fly! fly! fly! (5 more girls in Red, Blue, Green, Pink, and Purple start join her) Momoka: ...Do you see this..? Reni Takagi: What is going on? Red Girl: Somewhere over the takoyaki REINBOO! Watashitachi no kono omoi kimi ni todoite! (Many people are gathering around cheering) Purple Girl: Donna toki demo issho ni iru kara te wo tsunaide hateshinai yume oikake you!! Kanako: What..are they doing? Blue Girl: Futte futte ao nori! Shiori: Wait...is that..? Reni: That's...Takoyaki...Rainbow Yellow Girl: Odore odore hane KATSUO! Green Girl: Soosu no kawari ni niji wo kakerun da ze! Red Girl: Kore zo takoniji YA! (They stop and introduce themselves) Red Girl: Hello! Narasaki Towa here and... Takoyaki Rainbow: TAKOYAKI RAINBOW DESU NE!!! Green Girl: Negishi Karen here, and we are here to prove to the Diet that banning music is wrong! Yellow Girl: Kiyoi Saki at your service! We need to make more music so all of Japan can here us! Right? (crowd is cheering mad crazy) Pink Girl: Ayaki Sakura right here! We must get music unbanned! Ayaka: Are they waiting to be caught...? Kanako: Guys..maybe we should join them... Reni and Shiorin: Hai! Ayaka: Yes, I agree! Purple Girl: Hey guys, it's Hori Kurumi, and we're ready to rock and roll! Blue Girl: Haruna Mai, present! Let's all sing together guys! Naniwa no Haniwa!! Kanako: Moon Pride..anata no chikara ni naritaiiiiii!!! (The crowd and Takoyaki Rainbow turns to Momoiro Clover Z) Mai Haruna: Is that...Kanako-san?! Reni: Namida wa hoho wo tsutai..hitomi wa akaku moeru! Ayaka: Inazuma no you ni hageshiku dareka ga ai wo sakebu! Shiori: Tatoe donna kurayami demo hitori ja nai yo ne? Watashitachi wo terasu Moonlight! (They stop to speak to crowd) Momoka: Konnichiwa everyone!!! Reni: We're here to support unbanning music! Kanako: We and the rest of 3B Junior are gonna put a stop to this! Isn't that right Takoniji?! Takoyaki Rainbow: HAI!! Ayaka: In the meanwhile, we must go for now, goodbye everyone! Towa: Same here! *follows Momoclo* (The two groups are being chased by paparazzi and fans starting from when Takoyaki Rainbow was performing) ~Meanwhile at Ebisu,Shibuya, Tokyo~ ~Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku is at a small park~ (Ebichu is sitting down watching the Takoniji/Momoclo footage) Rika Mayama: Wow..guys can you believe this? Does Syachihoko know about this? Ayaka Yasumoto: Maybe...this is crazy... Hinata Kashigawa: *calls Haruna Sakamoto* Rina Matsuno: This is just..way too strange. Takoniji and Momoclo are doing the right thing. (Haruna answers) Haruna: Moshi moshi? Kaho Kobayashi: *whispering* She's calling Haru-chan from Syachihoko. I hope they know about it too.. Hinata: Haru-chan, do you know about the Takoniji/Momoclo event?! Haruna: Yes it was crazy..they started performing out of nowhere! Rika Nakayama: This..it just doesn't seem right what the government is doing. Haruna: Meet us in front of Tokyo Tower in Minato tomorrow at any time..we are devising a plan. Mirei Hoshina: We must find out what is going on! Riko Nakayama and Hirota Aika: Right! (They all go to their hotel suite and it is night time) Ayaka Yasumoto: Whatever it is...we must put an end to it.. Ebichu: Hai! Aika: This seems so weird..but anywho...good night everyone... (They all go to sleep) ~Hotel in Nagoya~ ~Syachihoko is in their hotel suite~ Nao: Night everyone...we should notify Momoclo and Takoniji as well... Yuzu and Yuzuki: Right. ~Hotel in Ota~ ~Momoclo in their hotel suite~ (Everyone is asleep and Ayaka wakes up to a strange sound at the door, and strange purple mist begans flowing in) Mist: Sasaki-san.....I see you! *evilly laughs* Ayaka: *wakes up and it only turned out to be a dream* Category:Story Category:XBoltBladerX Category:3B Junior: Stardust Adventure Category:Story Week III